Evil Intent
by rinwriter
Summary: A normal day is ruined when a mysterious woman appears, looking to kill not the teacher, but the students.


a/n a one-shot that i am posting here. I have more on my wattpad account(under the same username)(shameless plug) if you want to check them out. But I decided to also post my fanfics here, so they might get more well known.

It was a normal day of class. Korosensei was rambling something about the baseball game he saw in New York.

Then suddenly a women walked in. Everyone went quiet as she walked up and down the aisles, brushing her hand across the students heads as she passed.

'Good', she thought. 'I'm getting a sense of unease from every student.' When she reached Karma however, she noticed that he wasn't fazed at all. 'Oh well now, guess I get to make someone fear me. How fun.'

Finally Karma spoke. "Hey, I don't know what you think you're doing, but stop petting us like dogs and say who you are already."

Korosensei spoke in agreement. "Yes, and while I am interested in why you are here, I have to ask you to restrain from touching the students."

The women took on a fake look of apology. "Why, I'm sorry. Looks like I got ahead of myself there." Her face went sly as she continued. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, but when you hear my name, you'll know who I am. Hito Oku."

A grim Korosensei straitened up. "'The killer of many'? What business could you possibly have here? Everyone knows you kill in groups."

"Oh you know why I'm here." Just then a cage of anti-korosensei material fell around Korosensei. Everyone gasped in shock.

"H..how?" Korosensei actually looked a bit worried at how tight a fit the cage was.

"I was able to sneak in last night. This place barely has any security, it was easy." She walked up the aisle till she was right behind Isogai. "Oh, and as for this not being my style," she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his face from behind. "this is a perfect setting. So many victims to choose from."

Isogai's face and body stiffened and Karma immediately knew why. "What did you do to him?" He got out of his seat and ran over as Oku pushed Isogai out of his chair on the floor, blood dripping from his back.

"Relax, it's not enough to kill him. I don't kill anyone till they look at me with fear in their eyes." Everyone else was running up to Isogai and Korosensei was black as night.

"You do know that if you kill them, you won't get the money." His voice was dark and rugged, edged with anger and rage.

"Of course, but I don't care about the money, I care about my reputation." She smiled at him before looking back at the students. Karma still had himself under control, like he didn't fear her at all. That angered her, but she noticed that Kayano, Kurahashi, Okano, Maehara, Mimura, Kimura, Hara, and Yada, had the ever so slight look of fear.

She took out a small shooter that shot out small needles at them. "It's a shame so many of you are afraid already. I thought you were assassins. You shouldn't fear anyone."

They all fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Wh..what is this?" Kayano asked.

"It's a drug that will kill you slowly and painfully. It's my favorite choice of killing."

At this all the other students but Karma and Nagisa charged toward her. Terasaka shouted, "Hey! We're gonna take you down! We aren't afraid of you."

Oku glared at them as a sinister and almost deadly aura came from her. It froze them in place and shot fear into them. And with that she brought them down as well.

"Stop!" Korosensei was shaking with rage. He couldn't do anything. He swore he would let anything happen to them, and they were dying in front of him and he couldn't do a thing.

"Oh, I'm having too much fun."

She looked back, frustrated to see that Karma was still unafraid. But Nagisa had the slightest bit of fear creep in, and that was all she needed. She shot him as well and with that she only had two left.

She walked over as Karma stood up, glaring at her. He had to find an opportunity, an opening. All his friends were dying, and Korosensei was still trapped. He couldn't let any fear come in.

"Well, Karma you scared yet?" She leaned toward his face, smirking at him.

He stood his ground, not backing down an inch. "If you think a couple of needles and some corny glare will scare me, you're more stupid than you look."

Her angry rose as she sent out her deadly glare, but it didn't faze him. With that she punched him against the wall. And since it was unexpected, he was unable to dodge.

"You will fear me when you see what I can do." She walked over to Karma who, still dazed from the punch, couldn't make a good fight. He had hit his head and most likely had a concussion.

Oku dragged him over to the teachers desk and handcuffed him to one of the legs.

"Oku!" Shouted Korosensei. "If you torture him know this, whatever little mercy I might of still shown, will be completely gone."

"That would be if you could get out. Look around you, you would have to destroy your entire body to break loose. And don't worry, I won't torture him, that would be to easy. No no, there is still one more student I have to work with who isn't already feeling the pain of death through his veins, even though you probably feel like it, don't you Isogai?"

She pushed him over to look at his face. It took all he had but he wouldn't crumble to her. "What are you going to do?" His voice was laced with pain but it still had some confidence.

Giving an evil grin, she said. "I'm going to put you through hell."

She had thrown the other weak students against the wall. Tying Isogai's hands, she set him in a chair she put in the middle of the room.

"Now, I won't have to torture you once I get what I want. But until then." She got out her knife that she had used to stab him in the back earlier and ran her finger along the blade.

Karma struggled to get his double vision to stop as he slowly sat up. "Don't. If you want me to be scared of you, that's not gonna cut it. You think I'm going to be afraid of someone who attacks a kid who can't fight back? That's shows you're really powerful." Dripping with sarcasm even when in pain.

"And now I will show you what happens when you talk to me that way." She took her knife and sliced across Isogai's right shoulder. He winced but didn't scream. Then she pushed him on the floor, kicking the wound on his back.

She started to grin, an evil, twisted grin. Enjoying every wince of pain on Isogai's face. "Does it hurt?" Without waiting for a response she said, "Good."

Then she got something from her waist. When she unrolled it, Karma saw that it was a whip. She raised it and struck Isogai's back multiple times.

Isogai couldn't hold back the screams anymore, the pain was to much for his young body. Yes, they were assassins, but he was still in junior high.*

Karma was becoming furious. Korosensei was still trapped and everyone else was down for the count. He was the only one who could help, and right now all he was doing was watching this psycho beat up one of his friends.

Sure, they weren't the closest, but they were still classmates. Isogai didn't deserve this, he was nicer than anyone. Always the first to offer help and assistance.

"Hey, stop," he mumbled but when she continued it went to a shout. "I said stop!"

Oku looked back, pleased. "You scared of me yet?"

"Listen, all that is going to do is make me even more angry. Now if you want to attack me, I'll take you head on you jerk, but leave him alone." He glared at her, warning her with his eyes what he would do if she continued attacking someone unable to fight back.

Korosensei was racing to find a way out. He would not let his students die under any circumstances.

"Fine then, I'll take you on and beat you till you're so frightened, you'll beg for mercy!" She fiercely walked over but didn't notice what Karma was able to do in the time she had given him.

When she reached him he kicked his leg upward, throwing her back. He threw the cuffs to the side and stood up. He head was still throbbing, but he was determined to not fall.

She widened her eyes in anger and yelled, "YOU LITTLE SNOT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She went forward for a punch which Karma barely dogged. But instead of going for her like she expected, he threw a kick at the cage that trapped Korosensei.

Immediately Oku was thrown down to the floor, bound and unable to move. "Wa..what?"

Korosensei, still black as could be, stood in front of her. "If I didn't need to get these kids to a hospital, I would destroy you! But I'm glad you at least have an antidote that I gladly took off your person."

"How did you know?"

He ignored her, speeding to pick up Isogai and Karma, who was about to collapse. He hurried them to a hospital and came back just as fast as he left to give the kids the antidote and take them as well. Then, with all the restraint he could muster, he took Oku to the police, only scaring part of the living daylights out of her.

A month later.

Karma leaned back in his desk, relaxing his muscles. He heard Nagisa say, "I heard that Isogai will be back today."

The door opened and Isogai walked in, with his usual smile on his face. "Hey, guys. It's been a while."

Everyone welcome him back cheerfully, and they started class like normal. Time to try yet again to assassinate their teacher.

*fixed messup A/N The ending was a bit corny, but maybe I'll change it later. I hope you like my first one shot fanfic, I hope it gives you a veiw as to what the others will be like. I will accept requests and maybe Oku will even come back.

#Isogai stabbed #Karma beaten #Isogai hurt #Karma hurt


End file.
